After Class
by sadchanelprincess
Summary: Hermione messes up on one of her spells and Minerva asks to see her after class. Minerva though has other ideas of what a punishment really means. R&R! Thanksss


_Minerva sat at her desk, her long, slender fingers at a point, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. She had been attracted to women as long as she could remember, that's why she had never married. She didn't just like women her age though, they had to be much younger. There was one girl that had caught her attention in all of her years teaching. The only problem was, what to do about this longing? If only there was some sort of opportunity. But, for now, she could at least content herself by watching. Her time would come and then Hermione could at last be hers. _

It was transfiguration class. Hermione had been feeling distracted the whole afternoon of studies, not like her at all. Maybe it was that the sun had come out for the first time in two weeks or that a particular red head was seated in front of her. Anyways, she managed to mix up the simplest of spells, turning a rat into a goblet. They had been reviewing all the spells they had learned from the start of their magical studies. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and gave Hermione a disapproving glance. She slowly walked down the rows of seats and whispered to Hermione, "See me after class please," The girl reddened and nodded and the professor straightened up and walked back to her desk at the front of the classroom. Hermione was absolutely mortified. She rehearsed a speech in her head. How she had been distracted, how she never had meant for this to happen. How she was so sorry. Ron turned around to face Hermione.

"What did she want?" He asked, watching Hermione's face turn a deeper shade of red then it was before. "What?"

"I messed up on a spell, she wants to see me after class," Hermione whispered. Ron faked shock.

"What! Hermione messing up on one little spell, this is scandalous!"

"Oh, stop it Ronald!" Hermione hit him half-heartedly and he turned around, grinning. The bell dismissed the students to the outdoors for an hour long break. There was a bunch of shuffling of feet and the chatter of students as they gathered their books and left. Ron gave Hermione an awkward pat on the back. Minerva walked over to close the door, locked it and cast the spell so that no one could hear in the classroom or even enter it for that matter. She turned and walked to her desk, sitting down gracefully. Hermione stood before her.

"Professor, I-" The professor put up her hand silencing Hermione.

"Minerva dear," She said, expressing no emotions whatsoever.

"Alright, Minerva, I just feel s-" Again Minerva put her hand up to silence her.

"I'm well aware that you are a capable student, Miss Granger. You are by far the highest student to excel in this level in all my years of teaching here," She stated calmly. "With higher capability comes higher responsibility and more consequences for your actions." Hermione started to squirm, wondering what was coming next. Minerva took off her robes so she was just wearing her skirt, and blouse. "There, I was feeling a bit hot,"

"Minerva, what sort of consequences?" Hermione asked timidly, while Minerva just smiled.

"Well I know your a good girl most of the time so I will get this detention over with right now o.k? Just like ripping off a bandage, quick and easy and then you won't have to worry or think about it anymore. Does that sound good?" She asked and Hermione nodded her head, looking forlorn, wondering what type of thing Minerva wanted her to do. Lines, chores, practicing more spells? "Now I want you to promise me that you will do what I ask you to do with no complaints and that you stay until I dismiss you, alright?" Hermione nodded again.

"Good, now we don't need this anymore," And with a flick of her wand, Hermione's clothes vanished and she was standing there, naked. Hermione gasped and tried to cover herself, but to no avail. It would take two of her hands just to cover one of her gigantic breasts. "It's alright dear, relax," Minerva purred. She stood and walked over to Hermione, circling her, giving the girl a once over. She was liking what she was seeing. "Your detention time starts now," Minerva reached out a hand to stroke Hermiones breast, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the girl. She took the pink bud between her two fingers and rolled it around, then finally pinching it for maximum hardness. She jiggled them both for a moment, drawing lines with her fingernail over the skin. She took both of her hands and grabbed on to one breast firmly, massaging and, although Hermione was trying not to respond, Minerva thought she heard a sigh of pleasure escape those juicy lips. Once Minerva had her fill of playing, she ran a hand down the girl's face, looking deep into her eyes. She outlined her lips with her fingers and gently placed her lips to the girls, leaving Hermione wondering if she'd even kissed her. Minerva continued her way, running her hands down Hermione's hips and tracing her belly button and her soft, subtle curves.

Hermione had never been touched by anyone in this way before. She'd never even been kissed before, by anyone. This was a whole new experience and Hermione, although she felt ashamed to admit it, was actually enjoying it. She imagined if one of her friends were doing this, but thought that they wouldn't do it right. Minerva was so mature, so gentle and experienced.

"Can you please stand at a little more of a stance Miss Granger,"

"Please call me Hermione," Minerva continued to run her hands over Hermione voluptuous butt, smiling.

"Hermione will you please stand at more of a stance," Hermione obliged and placed her feet farther apart.

"Goood," Minerva purred again. She lowered herself to her knees and sat up under Hermiones legs, looking up at her pussy. Minerva reached her hand out and began to fiddle about with the entrance. Hermione though wanted some more, although if you asked her why, she probably couldn't explain the feeling washing over her.

"Can you...go deeper?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper and she couldn't see the Professor's mad grin as the old witch slide a finger inside of the brunette. Hermione sighed with pleasure as Minerva felt around inside of her. Minerva took out her finger earlier then she had expected she would because she had an idea. Taking her finger out slowly and quickly licking it, she crawled out from under Hermione.

"Can I have a hand up?" Hermione held out her hand and hoisted Minerva up and off the ground.

"Thank you," Minerva said and waved her wand in front of her, casting all of her clothes to the floor. Hermione had never seen an older women's naked body and found herself studying it and liking it. "Touch my breast," She commanded. Hermione placed a hand on the sagging, wrinkly boob. Her nipples were large and Hermione squeezed one of them, feeling it harden beneath her fingers. "Go on," Minerva prodded. Hermione didn't really know what she meant by that, but she quickly took the nipple in her mouth and ran her tongue across it.

"Was that okay?" She asked.

"More than okay Hermione, please, do what you like," Minerva begged. Hermione slid her hands down Minerva's wrinkly stomach, finding the skin soft and smooth. "Hermione please lower," Minerva begged again and Hermione just said,

"Can you please stand at a little more of a stance Minerva?" The professor chuckled and did as she was asked. Hermione found herself being the one to lower herself to the ground and go under Minerva. She shaved her old, shriveled, glistening pussy, as there was only a few wisps of gray hair. She took two of her long fingers and stuck them inside of Minerva. The witch moaned as Hermione began to move in and out. She wasn't quite used to this and was having troubles, but eventually got into a steady pace. Minerva spoke in a low voice, trying to keep it steady and not showing how much pleasure she was having.

"Hermione, in a second I am going to cum. Please feel free to enjoy what I have to offer. It's not much, but still," Hermione easily took her fingers out and opened her mouth to let the cum pour onto her awaiting tongue. This was also a new taste for Hermione. A delicious, sweet taste that made Hermione's tongue probe up into Minerva's pussy to get more and satisfy her need. "Is it good dear?"

"Oh yes, I wish there was more," Hermione gushed enthusiastically without realizing it.

"Don't we all," Minerva muttered, not bothering to hide her blazing stare as her eyes once again raked over Hermione's perfect body. Hermione was finding herself to be brave and ran a hand over Minerva's butt and then back up to her breasts.

"Can I kiss you Professor?" Hermione asked softly. Minerva just leaned in and kissed those ruby red, plump lips like there was no tomorrow. No one watching would have denied the pure passion and lust packed into the kiss. Hermione's first kiss. And to a women no less. A older, mature women, older then Hermione's mum. Minerva's tongue was asking for admittance and Hermione was eager to let her inside. Minerva poked her tongue around in her mouth, tongue's battling for the upper hand. When they broke apart their breathing was heavy and Hermione's chest heaved, her breasts lolling to one side and then the other.

"Lets get comfy, shall we?" Minerva waved her wand for a third time and a bed appeared. It wasn't very grand or big, but it was better then the hard floor. Hermione walked over and plopped down, pulling Minerva down with her so that she was on top of her. Then, after sharing a long, deep kiss, Hermione sat up and spread Minerva's legs, positioning herself correctly and began to rub their pussies together.

"Oh, thats good," Minerva moaned and sighed deeply. Hermione was working fast now, rubbing back and forth. She felt wetness dribbling from her pussy and mixing with Minerva's. When she was too tired to continue, she lay beside Minerva, one hand cupping her breast.

"Minerva, I don't know if it's too much to ask of you, but would you mind," Hermione pointed down to the lower areas of her body. Minerva grinned like a child who had been given permission to buy everything in the candy shop.

"I thought you'd never ask," Minerva slowly pushed herself up and moved to the end of the bed, resting her back against the board, pulling Hermione's legs so that her pussy was on her lap. "is it alright if I use three fingers, you'll cum faster," Minerva asked.

"Sure whatever you say professor," Minerva laughed and inserted three fingers into Hermione's wet hole. Hermione gasped, "Minerva!" as she thrust her fingers inside of the girl. Minerva quickly set the pace, digging deeper every time. The professor was right. In no time at all Hermione was starting to cum and Minerva's mouth was there when she did, lapping up every drop of goodness.

"If you bottle this and sell it, you'd make thousands, millions!" Minerva stated, smacking her lips.

"I think I might just take you up on that," They lay there, side by side, hand in hand for a few minutes before they both stood. Minerva waved away the bed and her clothes were back on. She touched Hermione one last time, before waving again and Hermione was back in her robes. Minerva sat down in her desk again.

"Now Miss Granger, I think you've been punished enough, you may go now,"

"Oh thank you Minerva!"

"Professor to you dear," Minerva said sternly.

"Yes Professor," Hermione turned and began to walk out.

"Oh and Miss Granger?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned

"Yes,"

"Detention tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp. I've decided that you haven't had enough punishment yet," Hermione smiled.


End file.
